The present invention relates to a roof structure for a vehicle and the method for producing said structure.
A roof structure for a vehicle is disclosed DE 197 45 126 C1. A frame-shaped roof inner part is arranged between a roof panel and side wall panels and is connected in an alternating manner to the roof panel and the side wall panels. In this case, a roof duct is formed between the roof panel and side wall panel. In the front and in the rear region, the roof inner part forms parts of the front and rear roof frame. The roof inner part is of step-shaped design in some sections on both longitudinal sides with pockets and adhesive application surfaces which are situated in between and are in the form of steps which extend virtually over the width of the roof duct. The roof inner part is spot-welded to the side wall panel in the pockets while the roof inner part is adhesively bonded to the roof panel at the steps. The roof panel is provided with lateral extension strips which at least largely cover the upper side of the roof duct. As a result, a relatively narrow roof duct is achieved visually which can be closed by a narrow sealing strip, a weather strip, a decorative roof bar or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,298 A discloses a roof structure for a vehicle with a roof panel, with side wall panels and with a front and rear roof frame, the roof panel having a front side and a rear side and a longitudinal side on both sides, and the front roof frame being assigned to the front side of the roof panel and the rear roof frame being assigned to the rear side, and the roof panel being connected at least indirectly at its longitudinal sides to the side wall panels, the roof panel being connected to the side wall panels and/or to the front roof frame and/or to the rear roof frame via one or more angled bars.
FR-A-2 818 228, which forms a generic type, discloses a roof structure for a vehicle with a roof panel, with side wall panels and with a front and rear roof frame. The roof panel has a front side and a rear side and a longitudinal side on both sides, and the front roof frame is assigned to the front side of the roof panel and the rear roof frame is assigned to the rear side. The roof panel is connected at least indirectly at its longitudinal sides to the side wall panels and is connected to the side wall panels and/or to the front roof frame and/or to the rear roof frame via one or more angled bars. An essentially vertical limb of the angled bar projects upward to the roof panel, and an essentially horizontal limb of the angled bar projects away from the side wall panel The roof panel furthermore is angled downward at its longitudinal sides with an edge strip and being connected to the vertical limb of the angled bar, and the horizontal limb of the angled bar being connected to a flange of the side wall panel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a roof structure and a method for producing said structure, in which a roof duct which is as narrow as possible can be achieved.
The object is achieved according to the present invention by the edge strip is angled away from the roof panel by at least 90° so as to project under the roof panel.
According to the present invention, a roof panel is connected to a side wall panel and/or to a front roof panel and/or to the rear roof panel via an angled bar. Furthermore, an essentially vertical limb of the angled bar projects upward to the roof panel and an essentially horizontal limb of the angled bar products away from the side wall panel. The angled bar is concealed by the roof panel. Furthermore, the roof panel is angled downward at its longitudinal sides with an edge strip and is connected to the vertical limb of the angled bar, and the horizontal limb of the angled bar is connected to a flange of the side wall panel. The roof panel and angled bar can be joined together from the inside and a joining region does not need to be accessible from the outside. A roof duct between the side wall panel and roof panel can therefore be designed freely and minimized.
According to the present invention, the edge strip is angled away from the roof panel by at least 90° and therefore projects under the roof panel. If is therefore ensured that the roof panel protrudes over the angled bar. The edge strip, and therefore a joining region between the roof panel and angled bar, is covered by the roof panel. One advantage is that the angled bar, unlike a roof inner part, does not constitute a reinforcement of the roof panel, but merely constitutes a structural element which is inserted during the joining of the roof structure. A roof duct of the roof structure can therefore be constructed virtually as desired, in particular with regard to width and filling or covering, and can be designed, in particular, as an indistinct joint. The configurate of a conventional roof duct is shaped essentially by the dimensions of the individual parts and the necessity of accessibility during assembly for the processes used for joining the roof structure. Similarly, the present invention realizes, in a simple manner, a roof structure in a light-weight construction or sandwich-type construction, in particular with different materials. The roof panel can be brought right up to the side wall panel.
In a currently preferred development of the invention, the front side and/or the rear side of the roof panel is of stepped configurate at its end and ends in a lowered flange, the lowered flange being provided for receiving a window. This arrangement is suitable particularly for a roof panel made from steel.
In a further preferred development of the invention, an angled bar is arranged on the front side and/or rear side of the roof panel, the essentially horizontal limb of which projects away from the roof panel and is provided for receiving a window. The front side and/or rear side of the roof panel is preferably angled by at most 90°. The respective essentially vertical limb engages behind the angled and of the front side and/or rear side of the roof panel. This arrangement is suitable particularly for a roof panel in a light-weight construction, in particular a roof panel made from aluminum or an aluminum alloy.